Father, Mother, Butler and Slave
by The-Silver-Butterfly150
Summary: Jack wasn't feeling well on a hot summer day, Bunnymund has run out of carrots, Tooth has grown tired of her big lonely palace, they all head to the North Pole and North has become both father, mother, butler and slave, attending to each of their needs.


The month of July is one of the hottest times of the year. The sidewalks were seething and eggs could already be fried on them, the lake wasn't frozen anymore, in fact the complexion of it's water was ardent and more importantly, there weren't any sings of snow anywhere, now even a small flake or an icicle hanging below a tree branch, which was quite terrible for a winter spirit dwelling in Burgess.

Jack settled on the highest tree hoping he would get some cool air high up in the sky. He was suffering from a fever that hasn't broken for over weeks now. His body temperature was dangerously high and his normally pale skin was flushed red, his eyes were clouded and he was having a terrible headache that every movement caused him pain.

He hated summer; it made him feel so hot and weak. The ground was sizzling; he could merely contact his ice cold feet with the burning ground. Every time he tried to frost a road or freeze a river, the radiant heat from the sun will just melt it away.

He rarely got ill, he never caught a cold, only fever, during a hot summer day, but none of them were as worse as what he was experiencing now.

He would normally go to Jamie for help, the boy would normally let him sit in front of his desk fan, or he would even open the refrigerator for Jack to cool down, it was nice having a human friend like Jamie, he never hesitated to help him, but Jack didn't feel like bothering him at this time, because Jamie had a family, a mother a father and even a sister, everything he had lost. Despite being made into a guardian, Jack still felt alone, the fact that he and the other were so distant from each other, and he knew that the guardians were busy, if he asked for their help, they would just be distracted, he didn't want children not believing that there is a Tooth fairy, he didn't want to ruin Easter like before, he didn't want to bother anyone afraid that he might interrupt the and their jobs, so he just took care of himself, like he did for years.

But this time he couldn't handle it, he was in so much pain, his head was so heavy, he always felt drowsy and his insides were burning and he had a slight trouble in breathing. He needed to cool down or it might be dangerous for him. Normally he would head to Antarctica, but he could make it that far in his condition, with the wind being so moderate, there is no way he could stay suspended in the air for so long. The North Pole was much closer to Burgess, and Christmas was still far away, so he concluded that North wouldn't be bothered if he stayed there to cool off until the fever breaks.

Back then, Tooth used to deliver quarters and collect teeth herself. She traveled around the world along with thousands of her mini fairies to collect the teeth, but she was prone to getting sick due to the changing climate all around the world. Years after she allowed her mini fairies to collect teeth themselves, each of them assigned to a designated continent to avoid them getting sick too. She never been outside the palace for years, until the battle with Pitch, which was the time she realized that the world had changed a lot, it felt good to explore the outside, feel the wind kiss her skin.

She was always stuck inside the palace, not bothering to get out for a walk, her palace was huge, she had everything she needed and she had the company of thousands of baby tooth, but she still felt empty inside. Her palace was a big place, the more she looked at the giant ivory walls the more she felt lonely, the more she thought she was in there by herself the place was the more she felt left out. Her mini fairies couldn't talk, they were only capable of humming and chirping gibberish, the only time she had someone to talk to was when the guardians were around._ That's it! The guardians! _She could go visit North. She loved to see the Russian man's toy factory, filled with busy elves and yetis that are very welcoming. Santoff Claussen is such an interesting place, she could always explore the giant twisting halls that seem to go forever, sneak in rooms where elves and yetis make their toys and even have delicious cookies for meals. The thought made her daydream for a while, until she snapped back to reality quickly flew off without hesitation.

Bunnymund has just finished painting thousands of eggs. It wasn't Easter yet, it wasn't even close to Easter, but he just wanted to get things done quickly. It was quite hot in the Warren, in fact it was burning, the ground felt like lava and the atmosphere wasn't any better. Bunny found himself wishing Jack was there to help, whenever the winter spirit came to the Warren he wouldn't hesitate to make it snow. He normally would complain on how cold it is and his eggs were freezing, but now he just wished he was wishing for snow. He hated the cold, but he didn't want it to get too warm either, perhaps a carrot might make him feel better.

Bunny loved carrots, he always craved for carrots, he dreamed about carrots his first words was carrot. He couldn't imagine life without them; it would be like living without a head.

He hoped to a hole where he kept his carrots, and to his surprise, it was empty. He started to panic, he couldn't remember the last time he made it through a day without eating one of his orange beauties, he normally would go hyper like Tooth, then he would completely loose it, he still remembered the time he smashed his precious eggs just because he failed to eat a carrot.

_North _it suddenly dawned on him, he always seeked North for help all the time, whether he needed advice or if something serious is going on, he didn't know why but he felt like North was the most helpful guardian of all. He tried asking Tooth for help once but the fairy just kept telling him to floss. He tried asking help from Sandy but he could hardly understand what he was saying through the fast playing pictures above his head, he even tried asking Jack but all he did was throw a snowball at him. In this case it WAS serious, he ran out of carrots, he couldn't imagine any case more serious for him. He tapped the ground with his hind leg and disappeared in a hole.

North loved children naughty or nice; he never stopped smiling once he sees the happy face of the children playing with the toys he delivered. He always wanted a child of his own as well, he wanted to be a father who takes good care of their children, who provides what they want and need, who loves them dearly more than himself, but being a guardian was a busy job, he didn't have that kind of time.

Right now it was very peaceful in Santoff Claussen, the elves were relaxing by the fire, and the yetis were dozing off talking to each other in their own muffled language. North was sitting on his big comfy chair next to the fire place gulping down a warn cup of hot chocolate. It wasn't Christmas Eve anymore, meaning they could finally relax; he could finally get that peaceful sleep he wanted in days.

But looks like he wasn't going to get what he wanted this time, the giant maroon door slowly creaked open and Jack Frost walked in with heavy steps, he was paler than usual, his eyes were half open and a large amount of sweat was beading down his face, his staff hung loosely on his shoulder with the C shape hooked on his blade. North quickly got off his chair and placed his two hands on both sides of Jack's shoulder "are you okay?"

Jack moaned shaking his head "it's hot out there and I came here to cool off"

North placed his palm on Jack's forehead "Jack you're having fever"

"No, I'm fine" he insisted "I just have to cool off, it happens to me every summer"

North was surprised upon hearing the last phrase, if he gets fever every summer then that would mean he has been dealing it by himself for 300 years.

"Jack, we are Guardians, and guardians help each other, just remember you are not alone anymore" North reassured, Jack was too tired to argue and he hectically followed North to where he was leading him.

It was the first time in years he felt like this, the pressure from the air seemed to make his head throb even more, and his vision was blurring, the only thing guiding him the right direction was North's arm wrapped around his shoulder.

North opened the heavy door to his new room and requested Jack to stay there while he went out to get some cold water.

Jack certainly felt better due to the coldness of the North Pole, his head felt lighter and his body temperature was decreasing, he laid there for a while starring at the ceiling while playing with the tip of his staff, being a hellion, he couldn't sit still for a long time, it made him feel strange, so he decided to have a stroll around North's workshop, he hadn't done anything fun due to weeks of having fever.

North sat on his chair in his workshop running fingers through his long white beard. He thought today was going to be a day of relaxation, but looks like he thought wrong, seems like he would spend the rest of the day with Jack…and his mischief.

Tooth suddenly fled in the open window, "NORTH! There's so many things outside!" her feathers fluffed up with joy as she darted everywhere "There's so many stuff in here" she began randomly picking up objects from North's desk.

"Tooth…"

"OOOOH what does this one do? Is it a back scratcher?"

"That is a shovel…"

"Oh and how bout this!"

"TOOTHIANA!"

"Opps, sorry" Tooth set down the snow globe she had picked up.

"Do you mind telling me what you are doing here?" North finally got the chance to ask.

"Oh, I was wondering if I could stay here because my palace is too big and lonely" she said, wings beating fast with joy as she looked at North pleadingly

North couldn't say no to the lonely little fairy.

Looks like North was wrong, he would spend the rest of the day with the mischievous spirit and the hyper active fairy.

"Hey North" Jack poked his head in the door "Woah, Tooth is here too"

"Hi Jack!" Tooth waved at him idiotically while continuing to snoop through North's things curiously.

"Jack what are you doing out of bed?" North stood up from his chair and motioned Jack to get out and go back to bed.

"Come on, I feel better now" he hovered over them spinning around in the air.

North stepped forward but a hole suddenly formed beneath him, the guardian of wonder managed to recoil him foot in time before he fell in.

Bunnymund suddenly popped up in front of him.

"Bunny! Could you please watch where you're making your holes next time?" North snapped.

"Sorry, I didn't know you were there mate" Bunny rolled his eyes and spotted Jack "Oh, snowflake you're here too, could you cool down my Warren, it's getting pretty hot down there"

"Did anyone hear that? Cotton tail just asked me for snow" Jack pointed out happily.

"Yeah, Yeah, but I didn't mean you do that all the time"

"Bunny, Jack is having fever-"

"But I'm fine now" Jack cut North off.

"No you are not, get back to your room" North yelled like a father scolding his son, Jack frankly followed his request, he didn't mean to make North mad, he just came here to cool off "Um…I have to go unfreeze the elves first" he muttered on his way.

North face palmed "Oh Jack"

"Sorry, I couldn't help it"

North turned his attention to Bunny this time "What do you want?"

"Um…I ran out of carrots"

"Ah" North nodded in understanding, this clearly has happened before "Phil! Go out on the field and get Bunny carrots!"

"MMMGRFF!" Phil groaned and trudged outside the door.

"Poor Phil" Tooth said flying around the place like a giant bug.

"Wait a minute, what are you doing here?" asked Bunny.

"I got lonely"

Sandy flew in the door with his dust cloud, a giant question mark forming on his head seeing all the guardians together, he started to wonder if he had missed a meeting or something.

"Don't worry Sandy they are just visiting, come on, let's get out of here, it's getting a little crowded" North wrapped his big arms around them and led them out.

With Jack having short attention span, he was out and about again, gliding around Santoff Claussen like a bolt of lightning, not to mention he had turned the floor into a sheet of ice, while Tooth, she was still snooping around the place.

Bunny was practically going nuts inside "North! I need my carrots"

"Do you have any idea how long it takes to get to the farm from the North Pole?" North was afraid to stand up, afraid that he'd slip, although he was also a guardian of winter, he never had time to learn how to skate, Jack was practically walking on air, hitting the poor little elves with his staff like he was in a hockey game. Eventually he hovered on top of Bunny and rained snow on him.

"Hey stop it Frostbite I'm freezing already" Bunny began to shiver.

"Aw come on, have a little fun" Jack pushed Bunny off the chair he was sitting on and on to the icy floor.

"Woah!" Bunny was standing on his forepaws trying to keep balance.

North laughed watching them, he had to admit, although the place was a complete mess he still enjoyed the presence of Jack, the boy would just suddenly create fun out of nothing and make everyone laugh.

"North!" Bunny suddenly cried out while Jack couldn't really stop laughing "aw come on cotton tail it's not that scary"

"Easy for you to say" Bunny scrambled back to his chair, looking like he might throw up.

"Oh well suit yourself, HEY TOOTH! THINK FAST!" Jack tossed a snowball right at her face.

"So this is what snow feels like" She cheered, enjoying the chills that went down her spine.

Jack's next victim was Sandy, who was standing there innocently, until Jack hit him with a snowball, pretty soon the whole place was covered in dream sand and snowflakes.

Phil suddenly came rushing in, showing North the carrots he had freshly picked from the fields. "Finally what took you so long mate?" Bunny asked.

"I'll take that" Jack flew past them quickly snatching the carrots out of Phil's grasp.

"Come on Frostbite, I need my carrots!" Bunny fumbled.

"Catch me first!" Jack smirked and sprung high up into the air "SNOW DAY!" He began to decorate Santoff Claussen with his frost and snowflakes.

North watched Bunny and Jack chase each other with mirth. He loved children and always wanted children of his own, but it was fairly too late for that. But now he realized that he already had children all around him, the guardians, they were his family, and he was their fatherly figure, and they were like his children.

He never wanted the feeling to go away, even though he didn't get the rest and relaxation he wanted, at least he had a lot of fun.


End file.
